He Is Who Owns My Heart
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: When Yami was barely escaping the torture of his bullies at school one Friday in Egypt, he gets rescued from a masked male dressed in strange clothes. Yami barely clings to life when the unnamed man takes him to the hospital. When Yami finds out who the strange human is, his world turns around for the better! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the middle of February. Parents were out picking their kids from school; dogs were backing at people here and there, and in one particular school a student was in need of being rescued from hell on earth.

"Come here you freak" the leader of the gang, Kris, yelled at the unfortunate soul before him, Yami Sennen. He is severely bruised from top to bottom. Every movement he made hurt like hell. And although he was trying to stop the tears from falling, they escaped anyways.

"Why are you crying, you punk. Guys don't cry. I love taking my anger on you, you asshole of a scum. You don't deserve to live. And I'll make sure you die. I'll make sure of that" another group member, Justin, screamed at Yami's face before kicking him right in the face before the bullies decide to leave him alone for the day.

"We'll continue this tomorrow you guys" Kris told his 10 friends and before they left, he looks at Yami with pure hate in his eyes.

"Fucking scum" he says before walking off.

Yami, on the other hand, stayed there laying on the dirt for several minutes because his entire body hurtled like he was hit by an Olympian bodybuilder with a baseball bat.

"W-why do I d-deserve such bea-beating" he questions with trouble and breathes heavily.

He tries to get up but fails miserably, his legs fail from being kicked right in the knees to prevent him from walking properly.

After 10 minutes of struggle, Yami manages to stand and with much effort, he grabs his school bag and starts walking.

"Fuck, it's 4:12PM? Dad will kill me when I get home" Yami mummers when he sees the time on the city clock near the school and his head starts throbbing.

"Well let's see what happens".

After a long agonizing hour, he finally reaches home. Just when he was getting the keys, the door flew opened and reveals an angry and drunk father with an empty beer bottle on his right hand.

"Where the fuck were you fucking piece of shit" he screams at his son with bloody red eyes staring right at him.

"School. I was at school" Yami answers him.

"School, huh? And with you did you had a fight with?"

"The bullies hit me. They were too many".

"Yeah right, like I am going to believe that story".

"I'm going to my room" Yami says and enters the house, dragging his feet.

"Fucking leave then. I don't want to continue seeing you" the dad angrily answers him before plotting down at the couch in front of the television.

Yami quickly enters his small room and closes the door with anger.

His head started to hurt again.

"Fuck, this pain will be the death of me soon".

So he went to the restroom located right next to his bed and grabbed some painkillers and a bottle of water from the mini fridge he had in his room.

"Good thing tomorrow is Friday. But, Kris and those people will hurt me again tomorrow. Well, then I have to skip school tomorrow to save myself from further pain. Someday, just someday, they are going to regret what they're doing to me" he says confidently.

Yami then turned on the small television and changed the channel to the local news. And after a while, his eyes got heavy from sleep.

"No, I will not sleep right now".

Just then his bedroom door opens and reveals his dad, who was currently sleepwalking.

"Oh no, not again" Yami mutters under his breath.

He wanted his dad out of his 'sanctuary' so he made sure to help his unconscious dad back to his bed before anything weird happens. And just when he got him back to bed, the dad's hand grabbed Yami's wrist and prevent him from walking.

"Lovely dear of mine, please stay with me. Don't leave me please. Normalinda, please listen to me" the dad unconsciously said.

"Who the fuck is Normalinda?" Yami questions.

Then the dad lets go of his hand and Yami ran off the room.

Yami quickly closed his bedroom with lock and to prevent his dad from coming in at his state he's in right now.

"That's scary" Yami says and he turns off the television as he didn't find anything interesting to watch on a Thursday afternoon.

"Since I have nothing to do right now, might as well study for my test on Monday. I can't wait to finish school in 2 years and leave this city and move to another country. Dad woundn't miss me really. I'll go to university in Japan, study to be a dentist and hopefully marry someday" Yami dreamingly says while looking out the window that faces a porting of Cairo.

Then he got his math textbook and notes from his book bag and started his study session.

"Before I start, better get myself some food".

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana, 5 cans of orange-flavored soda from the fridge, 3 donuts and a brand new packet of chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll put 4 sodas into my fridge since I ran out since yesterday. Oh, I almost forgot. Got to bring some milk, more water bottles, and snacks".

Yami grabbed his wallet and quickly went to the liquor store 2 blocks away and brought the nessecities: 1 gallon of milk, 2 large bottles of orange juice, a 6-pack of soda, 3 bags of chips, 2 bags of gummy bears, 2 box of cereal and 2 packs of gum.

After those were payed for, he was struggling to carry the bags because he was still sore from the beating.

When Yami finished putting those away, he quickly went to see what his dad was doing to see if he noticed he left the house for 20 minutes.

When he saw that his dad was still sleeping, he took this opportunity to go to the dollar store to buy some things he needed and wanted.

"He'll won't notice I'm gone. He sleeps like a rock" Yami mutters.

At the dollar store, he bought a packet of lined paper, a new binder, pens, a sharperner, a packet of pencils, some hairspray, shampoo and conditioner.

When he got home, he noticed that the lights were out, indicating that his dad left while he was out buying his things at the dollar store.

"Oh well, might as well use the house for my own personal use" Yami says with a big grin. He went to his room to put the things away.

He then went to his dad's room and saw he never thought he would see: his dad covered in his own blood and an axe was laying right next to him.

"O-oh my g-god. D-da-dad?" Yami questions in disbelief.

The man was brutally murdered in a gruesome fashion. Both of his hands were cut off completely, his neck was nearly torn off and his tongue was missing. His pants were stolen, along with his wallet.

"What kind of person did this?" Yami asks not believing what he was seeing.

He then ran off to call 9-1-1 when he heard footsteps coming from the second floor.

"Somebody's here. Better go hide" he quietly said and ran to go hide in a secret trap door under the dad's bed. As soon as Yami closed the trap door, the bedroom door opened, and a large man entered the room with a gun in his hand.

"I swore I hear somebody talk in this room" he mutters under his breath.

The man quietly goes to check the closet and Yami was trying to calm down as he is hearing the man's footsteps and not daring to open the trap door, revealing his hiding.

The man quickly opened the closet door, hoping to see someone there and to his surprise, nobody was there.

"That's weird" he quietly says.

Then he left the room to see the other rooms of the house to see if anybody was there hiding from him.

"I'll kill whoever is trying to hide is this motherfucking house, I swear" the psychopath angrily said.

After an intense search of the house from top to bottom, he saw nobody there other than himself.

"What the fuck is this? I swore I heard speaking from somebody. I will keep loo-" he was cut off when he heard police cars' sirens coming.

"Damn I'm so screwed. I'm sorry Kris. Please, forgive me, I've failed the mission from finding Yami" he said as he prepared for the police officers to cuff him and take him to jail.

On the other hand, Yami got out of his hiding spot and left his now dead dad's room and saw the police taking the killer away. One of the police officers took notice of him and approached him and asked him, "Do you live here young man?"

"Y-yes I do. That man killed my dad" Yami screamed, not believing what happened.

"I'm sorry" the police apologized as both he and Yami saw an ambulance carried his dead dad away. He got on the automobile and took off so the dad could be buries.

From behind some bushes not too far away from the scene, Kris and Justin were watching the entire thing.

And both males were laughing at Yami's loss.

"That useless fool. Now that he is completely alone, he will have nobody to lean on other that himself" Justin commented and looked at Kris for an answer.

"Yeah, that loser deserves nothing but our beating, everyday day" Kris replies.

And what they didn't know is that soon both Justin and Kris will soon pay the ultimate price.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears were flowing down Yami's cheeks; he is scared of what is happening next. Now that his dad is dead, he is alone in the world.

"Oh my god, what is going to happen to me now? I'm only 16. I can't go to work. Let alone keep the house by myself. Fuck, why is everything against me?"

Shaking in fear, Yami was outside the house. His dad was already buried in a creepy cemetery a few blocks away from the house and Yami feared for his life.

"I bet I am next".

He decides to take a small walk around the block to take things off his mind. Closing the door behind him, Yami checks for his wallet and keys in his pocket before leaving. The sun was beginning to go down when Yami was already near a small river several blocks away from his home. The birds were chirping away happily, oblivious to Yami's sadness and there were still kids playing around the sidewalk while their parents watched from the sidelines.

'I hate my life right now'.

With a sigh escaping his lips, Yami sits down on a flat rock facing the beautiful sunset, away from society and away from the pain he is having in his heart.

Behind a shady tree a few feet away stood a short and thin man watching Yami, whose back was facing him.

For a few minutes the man stood in his spot behind the tree, doing nothing but watching.

Yami, sensing someone watching him, turns around to see if his instics were right. Looking around his surroundings, he sees nobody.

Then his phone interrupted his thoughts, indicating that the alarm was off.

"Better get going home before nighttime gets any later".

Getting up from his seat, he dusts himself off and heads home, unaware that the small man is following him behind.

-1 hour later-

Sipping his tea from his white mug, Yami is in his seat before the TV watching the news.

Changing the channel to a breaking news report, the female reporter said that a female jail inmate has escaped jail and is currently in hiding.

"Seriously, the security there need more training to prevent breakouts like these".

Changing to another channel, it is now showing a re-run of an old movie Yami has seen several times before.

"I love this movie" and he decides to watch it till the end.

The movie has ended nearly 2 hours later and Yami was nearly in tears for laughing too much.

Turning it off, Yami puts the dirty mug into the sink and goes to take a quick shower to wash the day's events down the drain.

"Seriously, today is something I won't forget. Dad's dead and now I am on my own in life".

The short man that was following Yami was waiting for him outside his home, and is oblivious by a familiar face.

"This man followed Yami home dude. I want to try that new thing out on him first before doing it on Yami".

"Sure dude, let's do it and do it quick".


End file.
